Obsorb
by jslurpie19
Summary: The Charmed Ones encounter another demon- but who takes on a different form of the unexplainable- taking on the roles of others to muniplate and destroy.


Set after my last fan fic- Leo's Saga- the choice is yours to read the last one- that was more like a RPG fan fic.  
  
Disc- I don't own a lot of things- Charmed is one of them.  
  
Story- New demon- as always- is in town who's goal in life is to bring the Charmed Ones and their desendants life to an end.  
  
  
  
Jerick slowly walked up the moldy stone steps fearing for what was to come ahead. He swallowed hoping to soothe his parched throat due to the heat of the fire encirciling him like a wall. He kneeled down, sweating bullet by bullet as he waited for his lord to respond. "You may rise," replied to black hole of darkness. Jerick stood up slowly facing the mass of thick musty opaqueness. "Yo- you called?" Jerick clasped his sweaty hands asking for a plea from the gods that his lord will not inflict pain upoun him today. "What have you obtained from the witches?"  
  
Jerrick quivered as he looked into the pit of soulike form,"The eldest, Piper, pregnant although invincible for the time being due to her unborn child protecting her. Phoebe, now the middle sibling, is currently working as a column advisist while trying a second time at love due to the latest fail of Sourcery, Cole, who is also invicible after gaining powers from our demonic hell. And the youngest- Paige currently unemployed but is much improving her craft- both wiccan and whitelighter." Jerrick looked back down at his feet with his heart pounding out of his chest.  
  
"Speaking of whitelighters-what of their own?" Jerrick jerked his head back up almost snapping his head,"Leo- currently married to the eldest and has just recently aquired new powers-which he killed two of the most powerful demons ever known." The black shadow shifted as Jerrick finished his sentence and said,"They haven't met me yet- have they?"  
  
Piper sat in the front room feet propped up on the table eating popcorn with wadded tissues all around her all while watching tv. She sniffled as the day time drama slowly came to an end only moving her thumb to change the channel to another landing on informercials. "Buy this special edition toe relaxer for only-" Piper flicked the channel loosing interest as Phoebe walked into the room almost sitting down in Piper's pile of tissue and popcorn. "Piper," Phoebe said slipping down into another seat away from the tissues," what are you doing?" Piper looked over at her sister with one of those isn't-it-self-explanitory? looks and then replied,"I'm watching tv- what does it look like I'm doing?" Phoebe grabbed the remote from Piper's hand turning off the television.  
  
"Hey!" Piper screamed trying to take it back but having no avail due to her now larger belly as Phoebe laughed at her struggle. "See that's one thing that I like about you being pregnant,"Phoebe started pulling the remote in and out of Piper's reach grinning," you being so dormant- we can do anything with you!" Piper stopped grabbing and sneered at Phoebe and said," Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Phoebe laughed as Piper tried to swat her arm as she walked around her to grab the ringing phone. "Help me up!" Piper screamed. "Oops! Sorry- forgot." Phoebe walked back over to Piper and helped her up from the more than comfortable chair. Piper grabbed the bowl of uneaten popcorn and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Paige it's for you!" Phoebe screamed turning around looking at her watch. Paige stormed down the stairs and she picked up the cordless and headed for the door rushing off to work. Piper walked back into the room wondering what all the commotion was about. "Paige, where are you going?" Piper asked standing imbetween all the hustle. "I'm going to work." Paige grabbed her keys as she headed for the door. "I thought you wanted to take a break from working for the economy." Piper replied heading towards her younger sister. "Well, that was before I was broke and couldn't pay for my own gas." Paige opened up the door revealing Josh(A/N Phoebe's boyfriend Leo's Saga) with even more roses.  
  
"It's for you." Paige bound down the steps and headed towards her car. "Josh." Phoebe relpied heading towards the door. "I didn't expect you see you here." Josh shuffled his feet and looked back up at Phoebe,"Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual. Hey Piper." Piper slowly walked her way upstairs paying little attention to Josh with covers wrapped around her along with more tissues. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Piper said soon after sneezing,"Where's that damn Leo?!" Piper screamed up to the celing as she sneezed once again falling back into the arms of an orbing Leo. Phoebe turned her attention back to Josh and said while closing the door behind her,"Let's go outside to talk."  
  
"Piper," Leo started helping her regain her balance," are you okay? Are you hurt?" Piper turned around and pulled the cover around her closer cold,"Leo, thanks for the save, but still doesn't save you ass- where have you been? Is something going on?" Piper looked into his eyes with seriousness."No," Leo began holding Piper in his arms," you know how charges are- I never know when I'm needed- and right now I'm just overrun with work." Piper sniffed," Well, can't you take sick leave and stay?" "No," Leo said smiling," I don't get sick." "Fine," Piper unembraced from Leo and started her way back up the stairs," how he got me pregnant I'll never know." Leo chuckled as he orbed out once again. After Leo left Paige walked back into the house and set the phone back on the reciever,"Whoops!" And grabbed her cell phone heading back out. 


End file.
